June 27, 2014 Smackdown results
The June 27, 2014 Edition of Smackdown is a Professional wrestling television show of the WWE's Smackdown brand, which took place on June 24, 2014 at the CONSOL Energy Center in Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania. Summary With the WWE Money in the Bank pay-per-view just 48 hours away, WWE COO Triple H placed his bets on The Authority, Dean Ambrose battled with some very bad news and Roman Reigns Speared his way through Randy Orton and Kane. Triple H kicked off SmackDown with Randy Orton and Seth Rollins. The WWE COO proudly proclaimed that The Authority Era would be remembered for its history-making Money in the Bank pay-per-view this Sunday – citing the WWE World Heavyweight Championship Ladder Match – which he predicted would be won by The Viper. The Game also forecasted that Rollins would be the first Superstar to grab the Money in the Bank briefcase and decide his own destiny. Despite an unabashed confidence from The King of Kings, both Superstars acted more like bickering brothers than potential Money in the Bank winners, showing distrust in each other after The Shield turncoat offered up the possibility that Orton could fail in his quest to become the new “Face of WWE.” The Cerebral Assassin quickly calmed both sides down before gleefully delivering bad news to Dean Ambrose in the form of an upcoming match against Bad News Barrett. Dean Ambrose and fellow Money in the Bank Contract Ladder Match competitor Bad News Barrett traded hard-hitting strikes in SmackDown's opening bout. With the Money in the Bank briefcase hanging high above the ring, it was The Lunatic Fringe who ultimately stood tall, using Dirty Deeds to silence the British brawler. As the smoke cleared, a third Ladder Match participant, Jack Swagger, emerged and attacked the war-torn Barrett – an attack that resulted in a separated shoulder for the tough titleholder. Not one to shy away from a fight, a ravenous Ambrose hurled himself onto The Real American and quickly incorporated the ladder. Just as the unhinged Superstar was getting the better of the writhing Swagger, however, Seth Rollins launched a sneak attack on his former “business associate” that ended with a coldhearted Curb Stomp. With Naomi joining the SmackDown announce team – faced with the controversy of animosity between her and her fellow Funkadactyl – Divas Champion Paige conquered the outspoken Cameron via the Paige-Turner. Moments after the heated contest, the No. 1 contender tried to prevent a potential post-match brawl between the two competitors. However, an unruly Cameron pushed her fellow Funkadactyl into Paige as the champion's back was turned, which nearly brought the Money in the Bank opponents to blows just two days before their title clash! Sheamus and Bray Wyatt battled in a one-on-one showdown of WWE World Heavyweight Championship Ladder Match participants. But their showdown was destined to erupt into six-Superstar mayhem. Despite The Usos’ arrival at ringside to help stave off a looming assault by Luke Harper & Erick Rowan, the No. 1 contenders to the Tag Team Titles managed to interrupt the contest just as The Celtic Warrior had The Wyatt Family leader in a precarious position. Amid the frenzied post-match scuffle, The Wyatt Family patriarch was able to elude further damage by avoiding a potentially head-spinning Brogue Kick from the Irish Superstar. Alberto Del Rio & Cesaro overcame Rob Van Dam & Dolph Ziggler in a showdown pitting WWE World Heavyweight Championship Ladder Match members against Money in the Bank Contract Ladder Match participants after the Mexican Superstar forced RVD to tap to his Cross Armbreaker submission. Unfortunately for Del Rio, his post-match bravado didn't sit well with The Swiss Superstar who did not hesitate to nail his forthcoming Money in the Bank foe with the Neutralizer. Can anyone stop Rusev's path of destruction through the WWE Universe? Not if SmackDown is any indication. Sin Cara was unable to slow down The Bulgarian Brute and was forced to tap out to the mammoth Superstar's Accolade. But then, Big E would interrupt the Russian Superstar's post-match victory celebration with his own spirited speech defending America. And when the Super Athlete attempted to replicate his Raw sneak attack on the former Intercontinental Champion, the patriotic powerhouse knocked the ruthless Russian from the ring. As a result of their continued animosity for each other, these two behemoths will stand toe-to-toe at Money in the Bank this Sunday, but for now, chalk one up for the U.S.A. Roman Reigns and Kane provided a preview of this Sunday's WWE World Heavyweight Championship Ladder Match in an explosive SmackDown main event. The black-vested Superstar looked to be on the verge of victory after a Superman Punch to the jaw of Demon Kane, only to have Randy Orton arrive and interrupt the bout. Another Superman Punch helped Reigns escape the stranglehold of The Viper, but the determined Superstar couldn't avoid a hellacious Chokeslam from The Devil's Favorite Demon. Despite a moment of uncertainty as the masked Demon brought a ladder into the ring, the 7-footer and first WWE World Heavyweight Champion appeared to be on the same page. That page, however, was quickly torn by Reigns as he speared both sinister Superstars in an explosive Friday night finish. Results ; ; *Dean Ambrose defeated Bad News Barrett (6:26) *Paige defeated Cameron (1:12) *Sheamus defeated Bray Wyatt (w/ Erick Rowan & Luke Harper) by DQ (8:50) *Alberto Del Rio & Cesaro (w/ Paul Heyman) defeated Dolph Ziggler & Rob Van Dam (10:20) *Rusev (w/ Lana) defeated Sin Cara (0:46) *Roman Reigns defeated Kane by DQ (5:33) Other on-screen talent Image Gallery Triple H doubles down on Orton & Rollins at Money in the Bank SD_775_Photo_002.jpg SD_775_Photo_003.jpg SD_775_Photo_004.jpg SD_775_Photo_006.jpg SD_775_Photo_007.jpg SD_775_Photo_011.jpg Dean Ambrose v Bad News Barrett SD_775_Photo_016.jpg SD_775_Photo_017.jpg SD_775_Photo_018.jpg SD_775_Photo_019.jpg SD_775_Photo_022.jpg SD_775_Photo_030.jpg Paige v Cameron SD_775_Photo_042.jpg SD_775_Photo_043.jpg SD_775_Photo_045.jpg SD_775_Photo_047.jpg SD_775_Photo_051.jpg SD_775_Photo_053.jpg Sheamus v Bray Wyatt SD_775_Photo_055.jpg SD_775_Photo_056.jpg SD_775_Photo_058.jpg SD_775_Photo_064.jpg SD_775_Photo_068.jpg SD_775_Photo_072.jpg Alberto Del Rio & Cesaro v Dolph Ziggler & Rob Van Dam SD_775_Photo_084.jpg SD_775_Photo_088.jpg SD_775_Photo_091.jpg SD_775_Photo_092.jpg SD_775_Photo_102.jpg SD_775_Photo_107.jpg Rusev v Sin Cara SD_775_Photo_112.jpg SD_775_Photo_114.jpg SD_775_Photo_117.jpg SD_775_Photo_120.jpg SD_775_Photo_121.jpg SD_775_Photo_128.jpg Roman Reigns v Kane SD_775_Photo_132.jpg SD_775_Photo_134.jpg SD_775_Photo_138.jpg SD_775_Photo_149.jpg SD_775_Photo_153.jpg SD_775_Photo_159.jpg See also *Friday Night Smackdown! *The show's venue details External links * WWE Smackdown #775 at CAGEMATCH.net * #775 on WWE Network Category:WWE Smackdown results Category:2014 television events